Yes or No
by Helloblondiex
Summary: One-shot prompt I got from a user on tumblr: I'd love for you to do one where Rae goes to see Finn at the end of episode five and instead of him being in Leeds, he's still home.


Whatever happened tonight, she knew she could handle it. She wasn't frigid or _too young_ like people had been telling her—she was an adult _woman_, or at least she believed. She could handle this. She repeated that mantra to herself over and over as she walked up the stairs and towards Finn's bedroom. Her hair and makeup were perfect, she was wearing clothes that she could easily get out of—she was ready to prove them all wrong.

"Finn?" She called as she peeked through the cracks of his bedroom door. She could see him digging through his closet. He turned quickly at the sound of her voice; brows furrowed as he walked towards her and opened the door.

"Rae?" He said, confusion clouding his face.

"Hiya," she replied through a smile. "Can I come in?" She asked him. He nodded quickly, opening the door further and stepping aside, clearly still confused.

"What are'ya doin' here?" He wondered aloud as he shut the door. She sat down on his bed, pulling her jacket off slowly and tossing it onto the chair near the bed. He watched as the jacket flew and landed on the chair and then turned his gaze back to her, eyes squinting a bit before returning to normal.

"Thought we were gonna have a chat?" She reminded him. Though she didn't intend to talk much at all. He nodded.

"Right, well, do you want a drink?" He offered, moving backwards towards his door again. She shook her head quickly.

"No, no." She said. "Come and sit down, yeah?" She told him, patting the space next to her on the bed and smiling lightly. Confusion shadowed his face for a short moment before he managed to hide it again and moved to sit next to her, rubbing his palms down his jeans.

"So, what did'ya wanna talk about?" He asked, turning to look at her. She shrugged flirtatiously, only smiling, no words to say. She wasn't exactly sure how to go about this. His eyebrows furrowed as he looked at her.

"Rae, are you alright?" He asked. She nodded and swallowed, nerves taking over. The mantra wasn't working anymore. She shook her head at herself and exhaled slowly before mumbling the words,

"Fuck it," and then she was kissing him, harder and rougher than they'd ever kissed. He kissed her back, but it almost felt _unfamiliar. _It wasn't until her hands started to move his shirt upwards on his body that he stopped her, pulling his lips away from her and looking down at her hands that were still curled around the bottom of his shirt. Then his gaze returned to her—his expression _past _confusion.

"What are you doing?" He asked quietly. She shrugged as she released his shirt and chuckled lightly.

"Kissin' ya." She shrugged once more and Finn's eyes narrowed. "Givin' ya what ya wanted, finally." She told him. A myriad of emotions flashed across his face then. Confusion? Anger? Sorrow? There were too many at once for her to identify. And then he was standing up, walking away from her as he shook his head.

"What _I _wanted?" He said as he turned to look at her again. She shrugged, this time she was the one confused.

"Well, yeah."

Finn scoffed. "Is that what you think of meh?" He asked her. "That I only wanted to sleep with ya?"

"No! I just—what does it matter now? I'm ready; I'm not that frigid child anymore." She said proudly. But Finn was clearly not impressed.

"_Frigid_?" He repeated. "Rae, what are'ya talkin' about?"

"Finn, _I can do this." _She insisted as she stood, closing the distance between them. "Just kiss me," she pleaded, reaching for his hand.

"_No, _Rae." He said. She scoffed and backed away from him, sitting down on the bed again, fingers digging into the mattress as she stared down at her feet. She felt like an idiot, her skin was warm with embarrassment. She watched his footsteps move towards her and he sat down next to her again. "Who's this for, then?" He asked her. Her eyes narrowed and she turned her head to look at him.

"What?"

"Who called ya those things? _Frigid _and _childish._"

She shook her head, looking down at her feet again. "It doesn't matter. It's true."

"What?"

"Look at what happened with us." She said, almost cringing as she repeated Chloe's words.

"What do'ya mean?" He asked, eyes narrowed.

"Finn, I couldn't take my clothes off in front of ya." She looked at him, shaking her head. "How could we be together if I couldn't even be naked with ya?" His eyes narrowed.

"You split up with me 'cos you were afraid to sleep with meh?" He asked, an emotion Rae couldn't read lining his tone. She was silent. "Did ya really think that was all I was after? That I wouldn't stick around if ya didn't have sex with meh?" He asked her. "I only tried 'cos I thought ya wanted it, too."

"No, I did, Finn but I was just—," She paused as she stood from the bed, wrapping her arms around herself as she moved away from him and towards the record player in front of them.

"But what, Rae?"

She shrugged. "I was scared." She shook her head, absentmindedly running her fingers along the tapes he had stacked. "I didn't know what you'd say when ya saw me naked—if you'd still want to be with meh." She mumbled, shuddering at her words as she spoke.

"There's nothin' about ya that I wouldn't have liked, Rae." She heard him say behind her. "But I would've waited for ya. For as long as ya needed." He told her. She smiled at his words, turning around slowly. She stopped in her tracks though when her eyes fell onto an open suitcase with some of his clothes packed inside of it.

"What's that for, then?" She asked. But she knew the answer, and her heart had already begun to ache. He was quiet for a moment, Rae turned to look at him and he only met her gaze—not a word spoken. She looked away from him again. "So you're goin', then?" And when she looked back at him, he was shrugging and looking at his hands.

"I—I dunno, really." He mumbled. A silence fell on the room. Rae couldn't find the strength to look at him. Her heart dropped into her stomach when she heard him softly ask, "Should I?" She closed her eyes and looked down, shrugging.

"Your decision, I suppose." She said quietly.

"Damn it, Rae!" He almost yelled, startling her, aggravation clearly coating his voice. "Look. At me." He demanded. She turned slowly to face him, shocked by his tone. "I can't do this anymore," He began. "I can't sit around waitin' for ya tell meh what you're thinkin'—what ya want from meh." He stood from the bed abruptly and moved to stand face to face with her—closer to her than he'd been in a while. "Just tell meh," he said.

"Tell ya what?" She asked quietly, her body slightly trembling at the closeness of him.

"Do ya want me to go?" He questioned her, eyes locked in on hers. She shook her head no, looking down at her feet again. Suddenly she felt his hand beneath her chin, lifting her face to bring her gaze back to his. "Do ya want me to stay?" He asked her. Her eyebrows furrowed and she shook her head confusedly.

"I want ya to do whatever ya want—,"

"Rae," he interrupted her. "Yes? Or no?" She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. Opening her eyes again when she felt his hand on her cheek, stroking it gently. He lifted his eyebrows, urging her to answer. She nodded her head slowly.

"Yes." She said and he smiled immediately.

"Yeah?"

And she nodded once more. "Yeah." She said as her smile mirrored his. And then he kissed her softly for a moment longer than Rae had expected. She felt every single thing she thought she needed and wanted in that moment in his lips. The feeling lingered when his lips parted from hers. He grinned at her once more and then abruptly let her go, walking away from her. She watched him pick up the telephone on his dresser and start dialing on it.

"What are'ya doin'?" She asked him.

"Ringin' my uncle." He said as he held the phone to his ear, smirking quietly before continuing; "You're not gettin' rid of meh again."

And she laughed as she looked at him, her heart aflutter. She knew there was still so much to be said between them, so much work she had to do on herself so that she could be happy with him. But she wasn't afraid anymore, and that was a start.


End file.
